


Маленький засранец

by Riakon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Мы наградим вас так, как умеем, - радостно заявляет жукоид, чью речь Рик понимает из-за небольшого механизма по распознаванию. - Мы покажем вам лучшие, самые последние воспоминания друг о друге, чтобы укрепить ваши связи.- Нет-нет-нет-нет!... - Рик только и успевает дёрнуться, прежде, чем два щупальца прокалывают его руку и шею Морти, впрыскивая инъекцию.Он знает, что у этой расы нет разницы между словом “воспоминание” и “фантазия”.





	Маленький засранец

**Author's Note:**

> Мы будем вариться за это в одном котле с Уэйди Уилсоном. Однозначно. Тому и посвящаю.

Если подумать, то не могло приключиться ситуации хуже, чем эта. Наверное, за такую длинную — по-настоящему длинную — жизнь Рик должен был привыкнуть к любой ебатине, которая только может с ним случиться, да?

Вот только невозможно освоиться с тем, что его второй пилот, его внук, Морти поднимает на него заплаканные глаза и всё внутри Рика хочет только одного — вжать эту заплаканную мордашку в подушку и трахать до тех пор, пока тот не разрыдается от невозможности кончить окончательно.

И он и правда надеялся, что со временем эта херня пройдёт. Он ведь грёбаный старикан, мерзкий и противный, и у него нет никаких шансов заполучить своего внука в постель совсем не для того, чтобы рассказывать восемнадцатилетнему парню сказки. Ох, не за этим.

Они с Морти уже четыре года колесят по галактике, вываливаясь то тут, то там и нарываясь на самые разные приключения. И, если посмотреть на Морти внимательно, то становится очевидно, как сильно тот изменился, и, вместе с тем, нет.

У него рыжие волосы, которые красиво отрасли в мягкие пряди, что тот зачёсывает назад, его веснушек не стало меньше, и на молочной коже они смотрятся всё так же потрясающе. Но взгляд зеленовато-серых глаз время от времени становится таким томным, что, кажется, этот мальчик просто воплощение всех шлюх, которых только видел в своей жизни Рик.

И, вместе с тем, самая нежная невинность, доступная только девственникам и принцессам.

— Ну что, Морти, — добро спрашивает Рик и икает, отфыркиваясь, — ты-ты готов к приключениям?

— Ага, — кивает тот и застенчиво улыбается. Так, что Рик чувствует порыв вдавить эту улыбку себе в пах и заставить отсасывать, пока он будет толкаться членом между нежных губ, растянувшихся вокруг его плоти. Так, как это сделала его токсичная версия с токсичной версией Морти, когда они решили зайти в спа.

И ещё этот блядский, юркий язык, который скользит между мягких губ, когда те пересыхают из-за портальной жидкости — просто безумие. Он скользит быстро, не задерживается полно на верхней или нижней губе, но и не выскальзывает так, что его и не заметно. Просто обводит чувствительную плоть, заставляя думать о том, что можно поймать паршивца за подбородок, притянуть к себе поближе, и повторить то же самое собственным языком, но куда более умело.

«Держи свои руки подальше от внука, ты, грёбанный извращенец!» — мгновенно одёргивает себя Рик, и отворачивается, стараясь совладать с долбанным возбуждением, которое раскатывается по телу яркими искрами.

И когда они запрыгивают в портал у него ещё есть надежда, что новое приключение поможет отвлечься от этой дурацкой Морти-зависимости, с которой бороться сложнее, чем с алкоголизмом. Хотя выпивка сильно помогает ослабить сводящее с ума желание.

Три часа спустя Рик признаёт насколько эта была херовая идея — отправиться в приключение на планету Зетта-134, населённую жукоидами со способностями к кратковременному чтению мыслей в самый разгар жучиной революции. Он просто хотел раздобыть немного телепатической жидкости из мозгов, окей? Ему не нужна была вся эта срань с захватом планеты, побегом из тюряги и новой попыткой спасти своего Морти.

И только благодаря его долбаному гению им удаётся спастись, а попутно совершенно случайно уничтожить повстанцев, которым хватило дебилизма взять его Морти в плен. Под ноль выкосило их — случается же такое, а? И это, конечно, совпадение, что Рик настолько не любит когда что-то или кого-то его трогают, что готов из-за этого истреблять.

Просто так случилось и всё.

И за это глава жукоидов полагает, что у него есть право тащить их на церемонию награждения. И блядский Морти, хлопающий своими огромными глазищами и умоляюще глядящий на Рика — тоже.

— А, хуй с вами, — соглашается Рик, и фыркает. Ему плевать на то, что могут преподнести эти жуки. Он в слизи и говнище, и всё чего он хочет — оказаться дома и в душе. И, пожалуй, передёрнуть хорошенечко на воспоминания о заплаканном личике своего Морти, снова воскрешая в памяти горячую фантазию о том, как тот отсасывал его токсичной версии стоя в душе, правда, с дополнениями на возраст и отсутствие отслаивающихся частей постепенно разлагающегося тела.

— Мы наградим вас так, как умеем, — радостно заявляет жукоид, чью речь Рик понимает из-за небольшого механизма по распознаванию. — Мы покажем вам лучшие, самые последние воспоминания друг о друге, чтобы укрепить ваши связи.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет!.. — Рик только и успевает дёрнуться, прежде, чем два щупальца прокалывают его руку и шею Морти, впрыскивая инъекцию.

Он знает, что у этой расы нет разницы между словом «воспоминание» и «фантазия», и ему совсем не улыбается объясняться с Морти по поводу того, почему в его голове вдруг есть воспоминание о горячем минете в душевой, которое напрочь отсутствует у самого Морти.

Тем более, что с некоторых пор память Морти только его собственность, и, как бы ни хотел Рик, ему приходится с этим считаться, потому что, видит бог, он слишком часто проёбывается. Божественно проёбывается, когда дело касается внука.

Излишне увлекшись своими переживаниями по поводу фантазий о минете, Рик не успевает поймать момент, когда его самого выкидывает в чужие воспоминания или фантазии о нём самом.

Рик готов к тому, что он увидит что-то вроде того, как он хвалит и признаёт заслуги внука, или просто они обнимаются после очередного приключения, которое у них обоих будет значиться с пометкой «слишком», но никак не того, что предстаёт перед его глазами. И никак не того, участником чего он становится, ведь это тебе не Гарри Поттер, чтобы наблюдать со стороны — фантазия не терпит вмешательства в себя извне, так что Рик автоматически занимает место того Рика, который…

Ему даже приходится потрясти головой, чтобы убедиться в том, что он всё чувствует правильно, но, блять, тут просто невозможно ошибиться. Просто нельзя перепутать это с каким-нибудь приключением, потому что перед ним совсем обнажённый Морти со связанными за спиной руками, отчаянно сжимающий в себе игрушку и умоляющий со слезами на красивых глазах:

— Рик, прошу тебя!

— Ну же, Морти, — говорит Рик, не в силах противиться чужой фантазии, — ты ж-ик! — можешь и не такое, да?

— Слишком горячо, — хнычет Морти и вертит своей светлой задницей прямо у него перед носом, стискивая внутри себя анальную пробку и поджимая пальцы на ногах, мечется. — Я не хочу её больше!

— И чего же ты хочешь, мелкая задница? — добродушные интонации, которые почти совсем несвойственны настоящему Рику в голове фантазии звучат идеально.

«Да ладно тебе, сучонок!», — думает Рик, чувствуя, как под пальцами оказывается мягкая кожа, на которой тут и там виднеются пятнышки веснушек.

Он стискивает пальцы, и под его взглядом анус Морти сжимается, сдавливая внутри себя игрушку так, что Рик по-настоящему завидует ей. Горячий мальчик не стесняется, вертит задницей, подбрасывает ещё, продолжая глядеть умоляюще, повернув голову, но не отрывая её от подушки:

— Пожалуйста, Рик… Ты нужен мне внутри…

— Вот ты грёбанный извращенец, — присвистывает Рик, но его пальцы тянут игрушку на себя.

Латекс выскальзывает на два пальца, и слух Рика ласкает облегчённый стон, из-за которого он мгновенно толкает её обратно, по растянутым мышцам.

— Прошу-прошу-прошу! — захлёбывается стонами Морти, и его колотит мелкая дрожь.

— Ты развратная маленькая шлюшка, — хмыкает Рик, снова вынимая игрушку, пропихивает её обратно, слыша, как Морти исходит восторженно-умоляющими стонами.

— Нет, я не… Я совсем не такой, — мотает слабо головой мальчишка, утыкаясь носом в подушку и разводя ноги шире для него.

— Я знаю, тупица, фыркает Рик, и, наклонившись, целует его в лопатку.

«Нежностей маловато», — хмыкает Рик внутри этой фантазии, но особо не отвлекается. Едва ли он сможет хоть что-то исправить, но всегда можно попытаться, если уж всё пойдёт не так, верно?

Вместе с этими мыслями меняется и ситуация — руки соскальзывают по напряжённым бокам и выпирающим рёбрам и пощипывают соски, с удивлением находя в них две маленькие штанги.

«Не помню, чтобы ты делал тут проколы», — думает Рик, наслаждаясь серией сладостных криков и всхлипов от льнущего к нему в горячной лихорадке Морти.

— Ты такой сладкий, Морти, — хмыкает Рик, оттягивая штанги так, что его мальчику должно быть больно, но тот только замирает, позволяя делать это с собой. Замирает, и выталкивает из себя игрушку.

— Пожалуйста, Рик, — хнычет Морти, и ластится задницей к его промежности, оставляя на брюках влажные следы, — пожалуйста!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе засадил, да, Морти? Чтобы всадил по самые яйца? — жаркий шёпот прямо на ухо заставляет ушную раковину покраснеть так, словно на неё плеснули кипятком, и Рику откровенно нравится то, как это выглядит. И то, как кивает Морти в ответ на его слова, поворачивая голову и глядя заплаканными глазами — тоже.

— Выеби меня, Рик, — просил скуляще его внук, когда Рик расстегивает брюки и достаёт член, прижимаясь к растянутому входу горячей головкой. Он даже толкается на неё, и жар его тела мгновенно охватывает Рика, заставляя терять голову.

— Ты будешь просить пощады, — бормочет Рик, в несколько толчков входя на всю длину.

«Или я», — не соглашается с фантазийной копией настоящей Рик, чувствуя, как от того что сладкий канал сжимает его член, обхватывая всеми мышцами, он уже почти на грани.

Конечно, его хватит на дольше чем любого из сверстников Морти, но сейчас он буквально кончил бы, если бы это была не иллюзия. Но раз уж это не реальность, то можно кайфовать на полную, чувствуя, как Морти подмахивает, встречая каждый его толчок на полпути, заставляя входить глубже и требует, захлёбываясь слезами и стонами одновременно:

— Ещё! Сильнее, Рик! Сильнее!

— Маленькая жадная шлюшка, — самодовольно фыркает фантазия, и Рик полностью согласен с тем, в чьём теле вынужден пребывать, позволяя чувствовать себе всё и до капли.

Он опускает ладонь на ягодицу с силой, и смотрит, как кожа под местом удара становится симпатичного розового оттенка, а Морти стискивает его в себе безумно, кончая от одного шлепка, и зовёт по имени, пытаясь выбраться из пут.

Рику ничего не стоит помочь ему, и он делает это.

«Ты будешь цепляться за матрац или потребуешь приласкать себя?» — думает Рик. И ошибается оба раза.

Ошибается, потому что Морти выпрямляется на руках, прогибается в спине так грациозно и возбуждающе, как не снилось ни одной продажной девке, и ловит его за шею в кольцо рук, вынуждая себя целовать.

И это безумие крайне приятно, особенно, если перехватывать срывающиеся с губ стоны, когда ему удаётся попасть по чужой простате или приласкать соски так, что настоящий Рик бы побоялся, чтобы не травмировать нежную плоть.

«Мой Морти — мазохист», — с удивлением обнаруживает Рик, понимая, что кончивший и испачкавший простыни Морти не собирается сбавлять темпа и только стонет ярче от каждой крошки боли, что ему причиняют его руки или укусы.

— Глубже, Рик, — шепчет он в его губы, и Рик толкается так сильно, что тот визжит от восторга, и мальчишку приходится крепко держать, ведь сам от таких толчков Морти не может сохранять равновесие.

— Сколько угодно, — соглашается Рик и ухмыляется, кусая его за губу и снова ударяя по заднице с силой.

— Да! — вскрикивает Морти и замирает, прикрывая свой рот, словно он выдал себя.

— Да? — вкрадчиво переспрашивает Рик и снова толкается сильно, обжигая задницу ударами руки. — Ты хочешь ещё, маленький засранец? Хочешь, чтобы тебя отшлёпали, как негодного шаловливого пацана?

— Да! Да! Да! — кричит Морти, и на его глазах снова появляются прекрасные слезы, но он жмурится, кончая и Рика выбрасывает из фантазии.

Мельком он успевает заметить то, что на самом деле делал Морти. Его внук трахал себя резиновым членом и повторял его имя, и одного этого было бы достаточно, чтобы заменить всю земную порнушку, потому что грёбаный Морти просто словно создан для того, чтобы быть сексуальным для Рика Санчеза.

-…и теперь, вы можете понять, как много друг для друга значите, — заканчивает жукоид, произнося речь трепещущими мандибулами, но Рику нет до этого дела.

У него пиздец как стоит, ведь кончить он не успел, а снова оказаться в таком состоянии перед толпой насекомых и Морти это, как-то, перебор.

В голову стукает то, что Морти только что был в его фантазии, и Рик бросает быстрый взгляд на него. Тот выглядит растерянным, смотрит на него странно, и зовёт по имени таким хриплым голосом, будто его только что отодрали прямо в глотку, как и фантазировал совсем недавно его дед:

— Рик? Что это было?

— Ничего, Морти, ничего. Просто эти жукоиды совсем не видят разницы между реальностью и своими… Да не важно.

Он ждёт споров, ждёт криков, но не получает ничего, от отвернувшегося немного парня, который прикрывает свой грандиозный стояк.

«Ах ты ж маленький засранец, — с нежностью ему не свойственной в чистом проявлении думает Рик, и в его мыслях эти слова сочатся предвкушением хорошей игры на то, кто сломается первым, — тебе понравилось, да?»

У парня покраснели щёки, становясь приятного светло-розового цвета, приоткрылись губы, по которым соскальзывает горячий и юркий язычок снова и снова, а дыхание стало тяжелее, то прям настраивает Рика на благодушный лад.

И только упреждающий взгляд Морти с опасным прищуром ясно даёт понять — игра совсем не будет односторонней.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
